


dead drop

by zinc_carpenter



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_carpenter/pseuds/zinc_carpenter
Summary: they set up a dead drop before neil inverts.  neil promises not to use it for sexting.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	dead drop

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, i watched Tenet at roughly 3am last night and wrote this in a watermelon vodka fueled haze.

_ damn, ███ _ _ , you weren’t this skittish the last time you met me for the first time. it’s very hard to talk about timeframes, especially since he’s — you’re — sleeping on the couch in front of me right now, and i know you won’t get this message for at least another decade. it’s odd seeing you like this, you know. earlier, you changed shirts and i found myself looking for the scar you got in tijuana, only to remember that you hadn’t yet gotten it — that you won’t get it for another eight years or so. that got me started thinking about that horrible day, and wondering if maybe, i could stop that scar from showing up in the first place. but  _ you’ve  _ got it, even if this you doesn’t. perhaps instead of “what happened has happened,” you should change it to “what happened will happen.” i thought it would be easier to resist the temptation to try and fiddle with the timeline, change little things. it’s harder when you’re involved, ███. you’ve woken up now, quite suddenly, on the couch. you looked for where i was before you were even halfway awake. it’d be sweet, except i think you were expecting me to either be gone or have shot you in your sleep. you’ve just asked me what i’m doing — i tell some lie about arranging things for tonight — the night we meet priya for the first time. farewell, protagonist, until my next missive.  _


End file.
